Problem: Vanessa ate 2 slices of pizza. Daniel ate 3 slices. If Vanessa ate $\dfrac{2}{10}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Answer: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{10}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 10 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${5}$ out of $10$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{5}{10}$ of the pizza.